Forever Young  Por siempre joven
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Porque la imagen que tenemos de nosotros mismos puede no ser la real y esa imagen real es irreconocible, el sonido de la voz, los recuerdos, todo lo ilógico y lo irreal dentro del system core de un E-serie.
1. La pérdida de control

Prólogo

"Forever Young" es una canción de los 80 de Alphaville que trata sobre la fragilidad de la vida y su caducidad, la tentanción de la vida eterna y el conservarse eternamente joven, a quien le apetezca puede leer la letra de la canción busando la lyric en google para entender un poco cómo acabé escribiendo una historia sobre un personaje como Omega. Todos los acontecimientos son posteriores al juego de Sonic next gen de xbox360 pero tranquilos que para los que aún lo estén jugando no digo nada del juego que pueda estropearles las sorpresas del juego. Sin más precedentes comienza "Por siempre joven".

Forever Young-Capítulo 1

Dos días habían pasado ya desde que GUN perdió todo contacto con el robot E-123 Omega, sólo conservaban la localización de su última trasmisión cerca de los parámetros de su actual misión, así que allí mandaron a los que Rouge había denominado con anterioridad como "sus compañeros de equipo". No era preocupación por el estado del robot, era el temor de perder el control sobre una máquina tan poderosa, un libre albedrío en un robot tan peligroso era algo en lo que no estaban de acuerdo, por ello necesitaban recuperarlo lo antes posible.

Al llegar al lugar, Shadow y Rouge no tuvieron que buscar mucho, fue fácil, demasiado fácil, con Omega en modo latente esperando que alguien abriese la caja de pandora. Rouge examinó la carcasa buscando algún daño exterior, pero no es como un coche que se raye la pintura con una llave, necesitaba algo más que unas pequeñas muescas para dejarle fuera de combate. Shadow se puso a su espalda, abrió el panel de control y pulsó algunos botones esperando ponerle en marcha de nuevo para recibir un informe de lo que había ocurrido ahí. Quizá fue por instinto o por la experiencia en combate que ya tenía el erizo negro que cuando Omega se puso en pie lo primero que hizo fue estirar del brazo a Rouge para apartarla de su camino. El robot, compañero y amigo del grupo, ahora les apuntaba con sus mejores armas.

"¡Omega!" Le gritó Rouge intentando comprender la situación "¡Para, somos nosotros!"

Y aunque pareció perder todo interés por la chica no cesó su ataque sobre Shadow, que sin querer atacar se dedicó a esquivar las balas. Omega no es un robot con el que se pueda dedicar uno a simplemente esquivar, va cortando caminos y vías de escape hasta que acorrala a su presa y ante un ataque directo de su armamento pesado realmente sería capaz de cumplir la misión para la que fue creado, que puede que en aquel entonces no hubiese podido vencer a Shadow, pero el Shadow de ahora dista mucho del que era, ahora que había encontrado su lugar ¿cómo dañar a alguien importante para él?  
Igualmente Rouge estaba ahí para ayudar, se colgó de la espalda del robot distrayéndole intentando desesperadamente hacerle entrar en razón, probando incluso con comandos básicos como "abortar misión". Shadow dudó pero lanzó una Chaos Spear delante del robot que le hizo retroceder a la vez que dio una sacudida para sacarse al parásito de su espalda metálica, al cogerla en el aire con su poderosa mano se la quedó mirando cómo le gritaba "soy yo, soy Rouge".

"Rouge-the-bat." La reconoció por un momento.  
"Sí, eso, soy yo." Puso una expresión tierna Rouge. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Pero así como se lo preguntó, los ojos del robot volvieron a brillar intensamente apretando su mano en el fino cuerpo de la chica murciélago y la lanzó fuertemente. Shadow intentó correr a cogerla antes de darse contra una gran roca, Omega se lo impidió disparando justo delante de sus pies, sabía que sería imposible seguirle con sus ráfagas pero sí podía calcular su siguiente paso y aunque las balas sólo le rozaron no pudo evitar el golpe de Rouge que intentó ponerse en pie, se puso la mano en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. No podía adivinar un punto débil en la forma de vida perfecta, aunque podía disparar en la dirección de Rouge y ver, tal y como esperaba, a Shadow ponerse en medio, que todos sabían que las balas a Shadow no le mataban, pero daño sí le hacían. Así, dolorido como si a una persona normal le hubiesen apedreado, negándose a aceptar a su amigo como enemigo, Shadow apoyó una rodilla en el suelo dejando acercarse a Omega que cambió una de sus armas de nuevo por su mano de dedos puntiagudos para cogerle por el cuello. Lo alzó y lo golpeó contra el suelo sin soltarlo apretándole como si quisiera hundirle en la tierra, entonces sacó una de sus armas de gran calibre y le apuntó a la cabeza, así estuvo unos segundos, inmóvil, sin soltarle pero sin notar que Shadow luchase para liberarse.

"E-123..." Dijo Shadow como un recuerdo en el robot. "¿Estás probando ahora el miedo, la pérdida de control?"

Con eso, Omega hizo ademán de querer golpearle con su arma. Shadow retiró la cara cerrando los ojos esperando resistir el disparo, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo "el arma definitiva" según los de GUN, no debía poder acabar con él ni un disparo a bocajarro de la mejor de las armas de Omega, o puede que sí, fue diseñado por Eggman para contenerle, quizá encontró un modo de destruirle. Shadow abrió un poco un ojo, de nuevo el robot se había quedado inmóvil, como si hubiese recibido nuevas órdenes, le soltó de golpe, se incorporó como si no pasase nada, dio un paso atrás lentamente, otro paso más, cuidadoso. Shadow se incorporó un poco y se quedó sentado extrañado por aquellos movimientos, hasta que se fijó en el brazo de Omega, aquella gran arma había comenzado a brillar, no precisamente para disparar.

"¡Omega!"

Aunque había gritado a la vez que se había puesto en pie, aunque había corrido hacia él, igualmente el brazo del robot explotó con toda aquella energía tan fuerte que hizo salir despedido a Shadow en dirección opuesta a él.

continuará...


	2. El verdadero Omega

Al despertarse Rouge no reconoció el lugar, remoloneó hasta que sintió el dolor en su cabeza, le dolía tanto que pensó que le iba a explotar, puso su mano en el centro del dolor y notó las vendas, le dolía pero sentía la piel adormecida, debió ser un golpe muy fuerte. Se incorporó de repente sin importarle el daño, miró a su alrededor inquieta, no veía a Shadow ni a Omega. Observó mejor a su alrededor, estaba en el taller de Tails, recordaba haber espiado alguna vez aquel lugar. Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad y caminó tambaleándose un poco en principio hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella habitación, salió viendo un pasillo y siguió por él hasta que llegó a la sala principal de trabajo de Tails donde se encontraba el pequeño zorro sentado al frente de una gran mesa. Al oírla se giró y la saludó.

"No deberías deambular por ahí con esa contusión en la cabeza." Le aconsejó Tails.  
"¿Dónde están?" Le preguntó un poco seca, retiró la cara un momento y a un lado de la mesa de Tails vio partes del brazo de Omega, se giró rápidamente hacia él. "¿Y Omega?"  
"Anoche." Comenzó Tails como si viese de nuevo lo que había pasado. "No esperaba que viniese nadie tan tarde, estaba con un proyecto nuevo." Se encaró a ella. "Me sorprendí cuando llamaron a la puerta y vi a Shadow, parecía muy cansado... cargó con vosotros dos hasta aquí, luego se desplomó."

En cuanto Shadow se recuperó un poco salió del taller, por ello Rouge no le había visto aún. Por otro lado, Omega, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba en el garaje. Rouge se acercó a él dando pasitos cortos con una expresión triste, pasó su mano por el brazo destrozado, no quiso pensar que Shadow le hiciese eso y en cierta forma se tranquilizó al ver que los daños iban de dentro a fuera, que fue una implosión. Como si hubiese estado consciente durante aquello se imaginó lo que había pasado, más que nada tenía ganas de llorar, pero aún así sonrió apoyando su frente en el cuerpo del robot.

"Yo también habría preferido arrancarme un brazo antes que dañar a un amigo." Le susurró.

Tails estaba en frente mirando con las orejas un poco gachas, no sabía qué decir en esas situaciones y lo que quería decir seguro que no le iba a gustar. Salvado por la campana, o mejor dicho por el brillo verde del Chaos Control de Shadow, evitó dar las malas noticias.

"¡Hombre! mira quién aparece." Miró Rouge en la dirección de Shadow. "No creo que estés muy en condiciones para dar paseitos por ahí".

Tails se puso una mano en la cabeza, eso le sonaba a plagio de lo que le había dicho él antes a Rouge. Aunque Shadow hizo simplemente "hm".

"Me encanta que seas tan amable, cariño." Se burló Rouge. "Por lo menos podrías saludar ¿Dónde has estado? y sobretodo ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Eggman creó a Omega, habría sido mejor llevarlo a que lo viese el viejo y le hiciese una puesta a punto."  
"No creo que fuese buena idea." Le cortó Shadow las palabras. "El doctor está el primero en mi lista como responsable de esto."  
"¿Estás seguro?" Movió la cabeza Rouge. "¿Para qué querría reprogramar a Omega? Es uno de sus proyectos abandonados, dudo que ahora lo retomase, eres muy desconfiado."  
"¿Yo? mira listilla ¿por qué no has llamado aún a GUN? Podrías pedirles ayuda, información, vamos que trabajen un poco." Se cruzó de brazos Shadow.  
"Porque de ellos sí que no me fío, ya intentaron destruirte en el pasado, de todas formas nunca buscan la información que les pido y me quedo con las ganas." Se puso igual Rouge.  
"Vamos, vamos." Apareció Sonic velozmente y se puso en medio. "Para vosotros todo siempre es una conspiración ¿no puede simplemente haberse estropeado?"  
"Por lo que he podido averiguar, sí que fue reprogramado pero no podría asegurar quién lo hizo." Dijo Tails.

Volvió a la sala, eso le había dado nuevas ideas a Tails. Por su lado, Sonic se acercó al desastrado Omega y se puso a arrancar las placas centrales, no sólo las placas metálicas, pedazos rotos, pedazos que aún estaban unidos rompiéndolo más, arrancando cables. Por un momento Rouge y Shadow se habían quedado sin habla atónitos por lo que el erizo azul estaba haciendo, aunque para él fuesen sólo piezas de mecánica y cables, para ellos era como si estuviesen estirando de sus propios órganos internos, hasta rouge tuvo náuseas y giró la cara. Shadow simplemente se tiró sobre el erizo apartándole del robot estirándole del brazo, retorciéndoselo en la espalda, gritándole cómo tenía cojones para hacer algo así y delante de ellos.

"¿De qué me hablas?" Se soltó Sonic con una hábil maniobra. "Joder, tío, casi me arrancas el brazo". Dio un resoplido agitando un poco el brazo dolorido. "Que parece que naciste ayer."

Se le quedó mirando, quizá por eso le parecía tan extraño todo, Shadow no había vivido los tiempos que él, las E-series y sus previas versiones que Sonic ya había destruido. El único motivo por el que no destruyó enseguida a Gamma en aquel entonces fue porque Amy se lo pidió, pero ya sabía cómo iba a acabar. Sin embargo Rouge pareció entenderlo, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Shadow y le dejó hacer.

"Tú no lo entiendes." Dijo Sonic volviendo al robot. "No has conocido las E-series." Arrancó otra pieza y comenzó a rebuscar dentro. "No sabes lo que es en verdad eso." Por su expresión pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. "Es un robot de Eggman, en el System Core está el verdadero Omega."

Y lo que Sonic sacó de ahí sorprendió a ambos. Rouge había oído hablar de los robots de Eggman que habían usado habitantes de Green Hill como fuente de energía. Aquella raza de animales era diferente a ellos, principalmente eran más pequeños y vulnerables. También sabía que Sonic se había dedicado a liberar dichos animalillos y por ello siempre estaba tras Eggman destruyendo sus robots. Hacía relativamente poco que el doctor había cesado el usar seres vivos como fuente de alimentación, era menos trabajoso robar una reserva del gobierno de Chaos Drive y usarlos en sus experimentos. De las E-series, Omega era el último, el más fuerte y mejorado de su serie, y también el último en usar un ser vivo como fuente de energía, llevaba el robot todos estos años con un pequeño conejo en su interior.

"¿Eso es Omega?" Se sorprendió en exceso Shadow. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Agitó la cabeza. "Mi compañero robot con armas de repetición, de gran calibre, armamento pesado... ¿un conejito?".  
"¡Yay!" Gritó Rouge. "¡Que cosita más linda!" Cogió en brazos al inconsciente conejo.  
"Eso no es Omega, eso es un conejito... Rouge, te golpeaste demasiado fuerte la cabeza..." Agitó la cabeza Shadow.  
"Venga, Shadow." Le puso la mano en el hombro Sonic. "Asimílalo, Omega siempre ha sido un lindo conejito." Se burló de Rouge imitándola.  
"No." Se cruzó de brazos Shadow. "Es un conejito, es muy pequeño."  
"La verdad." Lo miró de cerca Sonic. "Debe ser una cría, se lo ve pequeño."

Mientras discutían sobre si el conejo era Omega o no, se fue despertando el tema principal de la conversación, mareado y con dificultad para abrir los ojos reconoció a Rouge, miró también hacia el erizo negro.

"Rouge-the-Bat, Shadow-the..."

Pero así como lo dijo fue como si se pusiese histérico, intentaba acceder a su base de datos, buscaba el error que hacía que su voz sonase tan fina, no podía moverse bien, no paraba de decir "datos inaccesibles" y "fallo en el sistema principal" como si aún fuese un robot. Pacientemente Sonic intentó calmarle y explicarle lo que había pasado, parecía estar acostumbrado a soltar esa charla, debía ser muy común esa reacción entre aquellos que habían pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de un robot de Eggman. Lo siguió intentado pero Omega se negó a creerle, se puso las patitas aguantándose las orejotas de conejo y comenzó a repetir una y otra vez sus datos "E-123 OMEGA, altura 150cm, peso 1.230.512 Kg, fabricado por el Dr. Eggman Robotnik, Agente de GUN, misión actual sin determinar." Así que Sonic tuvo que dejarle por perdido, al menos hasta que se calmase, puede que el ser un robot le hiciese tener total control sobre sus emociones pero ahora estaba totalmente descontrolado, fuera de sí, y con cada nueva broma de Sonic sobre su situación sólo empeoraba las cosas hasta el punto en el que Omega saltó de los brazos de Rouge a Shadow y le rebuscó sin que éste se lo pudiese quitar de encima, encontró una de sus pistolas y apuntó a Sonic con ella, aunque al ser ahora de un tamaño y fuerza inferiores sólo logró caerse de cabeza al suelo.

"Tómatelo con calma." Le dijo Rouge ayudándole a ponerse en pie y acariciándole la cabecita. "Tienes que adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo."  
"Negativo." Miró de reojo a Rouge intentó dar un paso pero cayó. "No puedo andar con estas extremidades, falla del sistema."  
"Bueno..." Echó un vistazo atrás Rouge. "¿Sabes quién te reprogramó?" Vio a Omega negar con la cabeza. "¿Qué es eso de misión sin determinar? Se suponía que GUN te había mandando allí por algún motivo."  
"Misión..." Omega siguió intentándolo, se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos pensando. "Creo que recuerdo... Inspección de unas lecturas de actividad en la zona controlada."  
"¿Actividad en esa zona? Allí no hay nada." Se puso la mano en la barbilla Shadow. "Eh, espera, estás recordando."  
"Puede que..." Se giró Omega hacia él. "No puedo acceder a mis datos como robot, pero tengo vagos recuerdos..."  
"Como conejo." Soltó Sonic.  
"Pero tengo lagunas, no es fácil recordar, no es hacer una búsqueda e ir comprobando resultados."  
"Entonces estamos prácticamente como al principio..." Resopló Rouge. "Iré a averiguar por mi cuenta si GUN está tramando algo."  
"Yo iré a pedirle explicaciones al doctor." Se crujió los dedos Shadow.  
"¡Nueva misión de apoyo a Shadow!" Omega hizo el mismo gesto que hacía cuando era robot.

Dio un saltito pero Sonic lo cogió en el aire y le dijo que él no podía ir, Shadow le cortó las palabras como si quisiese dar a entender que eso no lo debía decir Sonic sino él, aún parecía guardar cierto rencor por lo que hizo Sonic con el cuerpo de Omega y se negó a que el erizo azul también le acompañase, simplemente soltó su discurso de que no necesitaba a nadie para cumplir esa misión en una pose un tanto arrogante. Ahora mismo Omega con ese cuerpo no podía cumplir ninguna misión y aunque le pesase debía quedarse ahí hasta averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo eso, por supuesto en parte para hacerle pagar, nadie osa meterse con los amigos de Shadow.


	3. Buscando respuestas

Ya era prácticamente de noche y aún no habían vuelto. Omega volvió a hurtadillas al garaje, tenía que ver una vez más lo que él llamaba su cuerpo real. En su mente y en su corazón esa era la imagen que tenía de sí mismo, no era que repudiase su forma de conejo, incluso dentro de las limitaciones y fallos se sentía él en ese cuerpo, era sólo que lo que Sonic pensaba era como una maldición de Eggman, para él había sido la oportunidad de defender lo que le importaba, con su mente controlando ese gran cuerpo metálico era feliz. Intentaba subir por el lateral pero no alcanzaba, no podía encararse con él mismo. Suavemente notó unas manos que lo cogieron y lo alzaron hasta la parte superior del robot donde sí pudo ver lo que era su antigua cara.

"Es lo mejor." Sonó la voz de Sonic. "Eso no eres tú, sólo era una prisión." Se sentó apoyado en la mesa de madera que había en frente.  
"¿Y quieres decir que esto sí soy yo?" No se giró. "Es... ilógico... no debería sentirme así... me siento... extraño, el sonido de mi voz, estos recuerdos, aunque no esté ahí dentro físicamente sí sigo estando ahí." Siguió mirando el cuerpo de robot. "Es como si estuviese en un sueño, viéndome a mí mismo ahí, estático, frío, olvidando todo... ¡mi cuerpo está ahí! Pero a la vez parece tan distante, estoy roto y no puedo unirme de nuevo."  
"Sé cómo te sientes, de verdad." Soltó una risita. "Se te pasará, es sólo la tentación de controlar ese poder, pero es mejor ser uno mismo con lo bueno y lo malo."  
"¡Tú qué sabrás!" Le cortó Omega girándose de golpe hacia él. "No puedo pretender que mi pasado es de Green Hill e ignorar este pasado que sí recuerdo."  
"Yo también soy de Green Hill, he sido como tú." Añadió el erizo azul. "Me he criado con todos ellos, lindos conejitos como tú, gallitos, ardillitas, cerditos..."  
"Como vuelvas a decir otro diminutivo de esos haré prácticas de tiro contigo cuando Tails me repare... y no me llames lindo conejito..." Puso una expresión agresiva.  
"Tails no va a reparar ese cuerpo, se lo he prohibido."

En ese momento Omega dejó ver esa parte de él mismo que normalmente controlaba perfectamente como robot, gritó, blasfemó, se enfureció tanto que le saltó encima a Sonic porque él no era nadie para prohibir algo así. Sonic le tenía cogido por las orejas dejándole colgando en el aire esperando que se calmase.

"Necesito ese cuerpo." Cuando dejó de moverse, Sonic le dejó sobre la mesa con la cabeza baja. "Éste es débil ¡tiene fallos por todas partes! así no les puedo proteger, Shadow se quedará solo."  
"No te preocupes tanto, ya has luchado suficiente." Sonic le puso la mano en la cabeza. "Es hora de que vuelvas con los tuyos y nos dejes la lucha a nosotros, sé a dónde va Shadow, le alcanzaré y le echaré una mano, no estará solo."  
"Mi cuerpo..." Se miró Omega a sí mismo. "Es pequeño, no debería serlo tanto, la máquina del doctor me mantiene joven por siempre..." Agitó la cabeza y se sacó la mano de Sonic de encima. "Ahora Shadow no estará solo, pero dentro de 200 años, cuando ya no estéis tú y Rouge, yo quiero seguir ahí a su lado, seguir luchando juntos, seguir apoyándole..."

Puede que fuese pequeño y que durante un tiempo en su cuerpo de robot fuese realmente letal, pero esas intenciones eran buenas, era un bonito sueño que Sonic esperaba que no se cumpliese, no sabía qué iba a ser de Shadow en el futuro, pero por lo que acababa de decir Omega, estaba seguro que si el pequeño conejo vivía eternamente en su cuerpo de robot acabaría destruyéndose a sí mismo si fuese él el que se quedase solo.  
La vida tenía un principio y un fin, lo importante es vivir el momento sin angustiarse por el pasado ni impacientarse por el futuro, esa era la clave de Sonic para ser tan feliz como era. Mientras se alejaba del taller de Tails pensó en lo afortunados que son los que tienen amigos, sobretodo amigos como lo eran Shadow, Rouge y Omega, ese vínculo tan fuerte entre ellos les daba la fuerza para continuar a pesar de todo y aunque él también era afortunado por tener tantos amigos, sí sintió un poco de envidia por pensar que alguien estaba dispuesto a dar su cuerpo y su vida apacible, por una eternidad de luchas junto a las personas que le importan.

Rouge no había encontrado indicios de que GUN estuviese detrás de aquella trampa para destruir a Shadow, incluso aún estaban esperando el informe completo sobre la situación, estaban más preocupados de que Omega andase por ahí sin vigilancia que la salud del propio Shadow. Por su lado, Shadow se había cargado algunos robots de Eggman y aún así tampoco encontró nada relacionado con Omega, ningún avance en las E-series, proyecto ya cancelado de hacía tiempo, y ni el propio doctor entendía de qué hablaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las paranoias del erizo e intentó aprovecharse, sin embargo el estado actual de Shadow tampoco impidió que escapase de unas tácticas de combate tan simples como las de los pequeños robots con forma de huevo de Eggman.  
No habían hecho planes juntos para después de las investigaciones y quizá porque ninguno de los dos encontró nada de interés fue por lo que se encontraron en el lugar donde vieron a Omega antes de ser reprogramado, el último lugar donde le recordaban de una pieza. Encontraron a pocos metros de ahí unas marcas en el suelo y la pared como si hubiese sido removido todo de forma brusca, además había sido hace poco, como si alguien quisiese realmente ser encontrado, pues al pasar su mano por encima Shadow dio con lo que parecía una rendija. Rouge lo inspeccionó y encontró lo que parecía una pequeña palanca que al tocarla hizo un ruido extraño, como si se fuese a abrir pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué tiene de interesante esa piedra?" Les asustó Sonic hablando desde su espalda.

Shadow no se dignó a contestarle, más bien hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Se le acercó Sonic con las manos en la espalda agachándose un poco para mirar la cara agachada y ladeada de Shadow. "¿Está el erizo negro aún enfadado conmigo?"

Le ignoró, más que nada porque se sentía algo mareado, apoyó una mano en la roca y la otra la puso delante de sus ojos.

"Eh, no es para ponerse así ¿estás bien?" Se acercó Sonic.

Rouge se puso a su lado y le hizo de apoyo.

"No deberías forzarte tanto, aún estás débil, deberías descansar." Le echó la bronca Rouge.  
"Eso, Shadow, sé buen niño." Se burló Sonic.  
"No voy a perder el tiempo durmiendo, y no le hagas mucho caso a Rouge... está muy rara desde que se dio el golpe en la cabeza." Miró de reojo a la chica murciélago.  
"¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!" Rouge le dio un pequeño capón a Shadow.  
"¡Ay!" Shadow bajó la cabeza y con un tono triste. "Tampoco hacía falta que me pegases..."  
"¡Lo siento!" Se preocupó Rouge abrazándole.  
"¿Lo ves?" Se giró Shadow hacia Sonic con otra expresión más normal. "Está rara."  
"Oh lindo conejito." Imitó Sonic la voz de Rouge explotando en carcajadas.  
"¡Ahhh, sois idiotas los dos!" Agitó la cabeza Rouge. "¡Si tienes tiempo que perder haciendo el tonto también lo tienes para dormir y recuperar fuerzas!" Le volvió a reñir Rouge.  
"Soy la forma de vida perfecta, no necesito dormir." La miró de reojo.  
"Na, no te preocupes Rouge, tiene razón, no necesita dormir, sólo quería que le dieses mimitos." Se echó a reír el erizo azul de nuevo.

Era absurdo pero Rouge se ruborizó y le gritó idiota otra vez, Shadow giró la cara sin querer opinar de ello. Pero a parte de la risa de Sonic se oyó el metálico sonido de la puerta como si ésta riese también.

De alguna manera Omega se había hecho con una pequeña pistola del alijo de Rouge con la que se sentía con fuerzas para llevar a cabo su misión, que actualmente era intimidar a Tails para obligarle a reconstruir su cuerpo. Su aspecto en ese momento no era tan intimidante como su posado habitual pero no quería posar para fotos, sólo que Tails hiciese lo que él quería.

"Déjalo." Dijo pacientemente Tails. "No me das miedo, a ver si te vas a hacer daño."  
"¡Reconstruye mi cuerpo, YA!" No sonó muy amenazante con ese tono de niño como el de Tails. "Necesito ser robot, este sistema falla cada vez más."  
"Sonic me lo ha prohibido y sé que tiene sus motivos..." Le quitó el arma fácilmente al pequeño. "Pero..." Continuó viendo su expresión triste. "Eso no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas ¿crees que he estado de brazos cruzados todo el rato?"  
"¿A parte de hacerme pruebas médicas de comprobación de datos?" Hizo referencia Omega a la investigación de Tails para ver cómo le había afectado a su cuerpo estar tanto tiempo dentro del robot.

Su expresión de sorpresa y alegría no pudieron disimular esa presión en el pecho y que dijese por lo bajo "me cuesta respirar" con una media sonrisa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Se preocupó Tails.  
"La cabeza, está sobrecargada." Se puso las patitas agarrándose las orejas. "Son... recuerdos."

Y como si algo se hubiese acercado demasiado deprisa a él, se cayó y quedó sentado de culo en el suelo. Tails intentó hacerle reaccionar cogiéndolo y agitándolo un poco.

"¡Ah!" Gritó un momento Omega. "¡Hay que darse prisa!" Se agitó en brazos de Tails. "He recordado quién me reprogramó... y su verdadero objetivo."


	4. El pequeño entre titanes

Débiles, estúpidos, llenos de fallos, así eran los seres vivos a sus ojos. Los robots eran el símbolo del futuro, los dueños del planeta, pero antes que nada, antes de poder dar un paso más en la evolución de las máquinas, debía destruir su último vínculo con los seres vivos, porque como ya había dicho Omega, el verdadero objetivo de su agresor no era Shadow. Atacando ese punto débil de los seres vivos, el mayor punto débil de su enemigo número uno, atacando a sus amigos, con Rouge con la cabeza vendada aún sin poder hacer gran cosa en el combate y Shadow sin recuperarse de su último enfrentamiento con Omega, no le fue difícil reducir a Sonic.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Metal Sonic con su voz metálica. "¿No fuiste tú quien dijo la última vez que no pude vencerte porque tenías amigos?" Le dio una patada a Sonic mientras estaba en el suelo. "Eres patético... aunque no te dejes vencer tú nunca podrás vencerme."

Sonic soltó una risita desde el suelo, giró sobre sí mismo y se sentó con los brazos alrededor de su estómago donde le había golpeado.

"Me halagas." Le dijo el erizo azul. "Montar los numeritos que montas sólo por luchar conmigo, la próxima vez basta que me dejes un mensaje en el móvil."  
"¡No es un numerito!" Le gritó el robot. "¿No lo ves? Ha sido una trampa perfecta, reprogramé a Omega, debilitó a Shadow, caíste de pleno en ella preocupándote tanto de que Shadow fuese el objetivo que bajaste la guardia cuando pasaste a ser tú."  
"Eso suena muy estúpido, Metralla." Le giró la cara Sonic quitándole importancia. "No involucres a los demás sólo por una batallita."  
"¿Qué no les involucre?" Bajó la cabeza Metal Sonic y era como si estuviese teniendo un cortocircuito o una sobrecarga. "¿Sólo una batallita?" Gritó con un sonido desgarrador que hizo vibrar el altavoz de su voz.

Con un despliegue de poder a su alrededor disparó su cañón en dirección a Rouge, Shadow pudo cogerla y saltar a tiempo pero aún así en el aire se le apareció Metal Sonic para golpearle y hacerles caer. Rápidamente Sonic saltó también y se enfrentó a él en el aire, donde realmente tenía ventaja el robot pero tenía que intentarlo. Intercambiaron un par de golpes y acabó Sonic estrellándose contra el suelo. Estando aún en el aire, Metal Sonic hizo un giro con el brazo y sacó lo que parecía un arma nueva, disparó hacia Sonic y una arandela se le enganchó en la muñeca pegándose en la roca que tenía al lado casi cortándole la circulación y evitando que se moviese del sitio. Disparó a Rouge que le esquivó pero un segundo disparo le dio en la pierna haciendo el mismo efecto que Sonic pero colgando cabeza abajo. Shadow se encaró al robot y cuando le disparó cogió la arandela con la mano.

"¿Qué pretendes con este juego?" Tiró al suelo Shadow la arandela.  
"Ya os he dicho que no es un juego." Disparó varias veces seguidas Metal Sonic. "¿Acaso tú te estás divirtiendo, os estáis divirtiendo vosotros? Esto es serio."

Y para Shadow aquello sin sentido dejó de parecerle absurdo cuando intentó usar su poder y notaba que llegaba al límite, tanto que cuando desfalleció por un leve instante, Metal Sonic le atacó y teniéndole en el suelo con un pie sobre él miró hacia Sonic intentando desesperadamente arrancar la arandela de la roca o intentar mover aquella cosa tan pesada. Quizá a pesar de ser un robot se sintió un poco satisfecho, superior ante todos, poderoso, gritándole a Sonic "Mírame" cuando le apuntó con su cañón. Ahí en medio de la desesperación y los límites Shadow decidió usar su último recurso, el que al parecer todos siempre le prohibían usar, comenzó a quitarse los anillos de las muñecas.

"¡No lo hagas!" Gritó una joven voz. "No estás en condiciones, si intentases usar tu poder ilimitado ahora quién sabe lo que te podría pasar."

Diminuto entre los titanes que luchaban, el pequeño conejo con el símbolo "omega" en su oreja caminó lento con sus cuatro patitas dando saltitos hacia ellos.

"¡Omega!" Gritó desde el suelo Shadow. "¡Vete de aquí!"  
"¿Omega?" Miró Metal Sonic en dirección al conejo y a pesar de ser un robot tuvo algo parecido a un ataque de risa. "¿Tú eres Omega? Esperaba por lo menos un gorila... pero ¿un lindo conejito?"

Así como se acercaba a ellos fue aligerando el paso hasta ponerse a correr, dio un gran salto y en medio de él empezó a girar sobre sí mismo rápidamente mientras un extraño líquido le recubría y comenzaba a dar forma, cuando llegó a donde Metal Sonic ya se había endurecido y al voltear le dio una patada en la cabeza tan fuerte que aparto varios metros a Metal Sonic de Shadow.

"No me llames lindo conejito." Dijo Omega al aterrizar en el suelo.

Aquello era un meca creado por Tails con una forma más a su estilo, como un conejo del tamaño de Shadow, todo metálico con la tecnología del metal líquido que ya había usado Metal Sonic con anterioridad, sin demasiados detalles y mucho más ligero y maniobrable que su antigua carcasa.  
Desde el suelo comenzó a rabiar Metal Sonic hasta el punto que con un estallido de furia declaró que no le iba a servir de nada, que seguía siendo más rápido que cualquiera de ellos, cosa que Sonic no estuvo de acuerdo. Tras eso, Omega hizo aparecer un tubito que comenzó a brillar, era un chao driver de color verde, lo chafó con la mano y el líquido le recubrió haciéndole brillar, ahora durante unos segundos fue más rápido que Metal Sonic, le venció en su propio terreno y cuando le redujo y de un salto aplastó con sus grandes pies parte de la carcasa del robot azul, sacó otro tubito color rojo que al usarlo recubrió de rojo su brazo y el golpe que dio fue tan fuerte que no sólo dañó a Metal Sonic sino al suelo y a sus alrededores en una onda expansiva que casi alcanza a Sonic.  
Con chispas en sus partes dañadas, pedazos de metal desprendidos, rotos, algunos sujetos por un mínimo cable, Metal Sonic fue vencido aunque aún no destruido. Miró a los ojos a Omega cuando se preparaba para el golpe final y se detuvo un momento.

"¿Vas a destruirme?" Le echó en cara Metal Sonic. "Tú eres como nosotros, buscas la fuerza para sustituir ese débil cuerpo."  
"No somos iguales." Le cortó Omega. "La diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú buscas la fuerza para tapar tus debilidades, yo sólo quiero proteger a los que me importan ¿tienes tú a alguien a quien proteger, tienes a alguien?" Fueron sus palabras definitivas, volvió a cargar el rojo en su brazo.  
"¡Espera!" Oyó que le gritaban. "¡No lo hagas, no le destruyas!"

Ilógico, incoherente, la voz de Sonic, de quien tantas veces había luchado contra el robot, ahora no quería que se diese ese golpe final y al pedirle explicaciones giró la cara, las palabras de Metal Sonic de antes fueron muy claras, Sonic no podía vencerle, no de la forma que Metal Sonic pensaba que era el significado de vencer, para él esa palabra era sinónimo de destruir, de ser el primero y único, para Sonic bastaba con superarle, no había necesidad de hacerle pedazos.  
Algo más descansado, Shadow se puso en pie.

"¿Por qué, Sonic? No tuviste piedad con el cuerpo de Omega, para ti sólo eran cables y placas metálicas, una prisión ¿por qué ahora esta compasión con él?" Se acercó Shadow.  
"Se lo dije a Omega." Comenzó a hablar Sonic. "Yo era como él, el proyecto original de Eggman era un meca y aunque nos separamos en dos, durante un momento fuimos un solo ser, no puedo dejar que le destruyas, él es así por mí."

Al mirar de nuevo en el código de sus ojos, Omega dejó caer el cuerpo de Metal Sonic que al hacerlo pudo pulsar un botón en su brazo y se teletransportó a Dios sabe dónde.

"Omega..." Dijo flojo Rouge. "¿Por qué le has dejado ir?"  
"Por su código." Se le quedaron mirando. "En su código no estaba escrita la destrucción."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Cruzó los brazos Shadow.  
"Su obsesión... Mírame, reconóceme." Se giró hacia él. "Desde que nacéis buscáis el sentido de vuestra existencia, sois únicos e inimitables, para nosotros los robots... para él... el haber sido creados en serie con esa posibilidad de que se nos aparque a un lado como proyecto abandonado nos hace más que intentar buscar la razón de nuestra existencia es simplemente probar esa existencia. Para Metal Sonic la forma de probar que existe es enfrentarse a Sonic para que él le reconozca, no como chatarra, no como invento del Dr. Eggman o como experimento, reconocerle como ser independiente."  
"Entiendo." Movió la cabeza Shadow. "Y el que Sonic esté continuamente degradándole a Metralla no ayuda mucho..." Miró a Sonic. "Esto es culpa tuya."  
"No me mires así que me das miedo." Rió Sonic mirándole de reojo. "Ahora, si me soltáis pues mejor."  
"Eh, no te cueles." Agitó las alas Rouge. "Se me está subiendo la sangra a la cabeza.  
"Si te soy sincero..." Sonic puso la mano al lado de su boca en gesto de secreto pero hablando fuerte. "Yo la dejaría así un rato, nos recreamos la vista con esa pose." Dijo mientras Shadow sacaba la arandela de su mano para liberarle.  
"¡Maldito pervertido!" Gritó encolerizada Rouge poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos que de estar colgando del pie se le empezaban a salir del escote. "¡Shadow! Suéltame para que le pueda patear."  
"Eh... estoy débil y no puedo sacar tu arandela." Shadow se puso la mano en la frente en plan dramático.  
"Pero si acabas de sacar la de Sonic." Entre cerró los ojos Rouge cruzando los brazos.  
"Eran mis últimas fuerzas." Fingió Shadow.  
"¡Ahhh todos los hombres sois unos pervertidos!"

Con Rouge ya más calmada y boca arriba, ya sólo les quedaba determinar qué iba a pasar con Omega, ninguno sabía lo que Omega no había sido capaz de expresar en las palabras de aquel idioma no robótico que apenas recordaba ni de lo que el destino tenía escrito para él, el libro del Omega original que hacía tiempo que se había quedado sin páginas.

"Niveles de energía bajos." Dijo Omega tocando algo en su brazo que hizo desaparecer el meca. "Fallando sistema principal..." Comenzó a decir con dificultad para respirar. "No.. puedo... respirar..." Y tras eso perdió el sentido.


	5. Morir joven o vivir eternamente joven

Llevaba una mascarilla y sentía el aire limpio entrar en él, abrió lentamente los ojos e intentó incorporarse al ver borrosa la imagen de Shadow. Rouge a su lado hizo que se tumbase de nuevo en aquella cama improvisada, sonriendo pero con cara de preocupación oyendo la conversación de Shadow y Tails siendo observados en silencio por Sonic.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no soy médico, se me da bien arreglar máquinas pero esto escapa de mis conocimientos." Intentó explicarle a Shadow.  
"Pero si sabes lo que tiene ya sabrás cómo contrarrestarlo." Discutió Shadow.  
"No es una enfermedad, no es un virus contra el que haya que luchar, es un defecto congénito, lo tiene de nacimiento." Empezó a alzar la voz Tails.  
"¿Cómo ha podido luchar antes con ese problema para respirar?" Preguntó al fin Sonic al aire. "Ni siquiera se quejaba."  
"Oh, Dios." Cayó en la cuenta Rouge. "Sí que lo hacía, todo el rato y no supimos verlo" Se la quedaron mirando. "Esos fallos del sistema que decía continuamente, era su forma de expresar lo que le pasaba." Acarició el flequillo de Omega. "Perdona, cariñito, debí estar más atenta."  
"Si se queda enchufado a ese respirador seguirá vivo ¿no?" Miró hacia arriba Sonic.  
"Pero aún así no sé cuánto aguantarán sus pulmones." Tails vaciló un poco. "Quizá ese robot que hizo Eggman al mantenerle en ese estado joven a su vez evitaba ese fallo... dudo que Eggman lo supiese pero al atraparle le alargó la vida." Miró hacia Omega. "Si pudiese arreglar su parte de robot..."  
"Ya lo hemos hablado." Le cortó Sonic. "Si lo haces quién sabe cuándo podría perder el control de nuevo, podría dañar a inocentes."  
"¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir sobre su vida?" Shadow cogió del brazo a Sonic.  
"Alguien que sabe de lo que habla, se destruyó un brazo por no destruiros ¿no quieres evitar que pase algo así otra vez?" Forcejeó Sonic.  
"¡Dejad de discutir!" Intentó separarlos Tails.  
"Omega, no te muevas." Rouge no pudo evitar que Omega se quitase la mascarilla.  
"Sonic." Le llamó y esperó un momento a recuperar el aliento. "No puedo quedarme tumbado en una cama con una mascarilla mientras ellos están fuera." Estando calmado dominó un poco su respiración.  
"No hay otra opción, si vuelves a ser un robot no tendrás vida, pero Tails ya ha dicho que no es médico, quizá los médicos de verdad puedan ayudarte a tener una vida normal." Dijo Sonic cuando Shadow dejó ir su brazo.  
"A mí sólo me interesan dos opciones..." Le giró la cara Omega, luego se encaró a él intentando mantenerse en pie cono sus patitas temblando. "Déjame morir joven... o déjame vivir por siempre... por siempre joven."

Sonic se quedó mudo ¿qué podía hacer en esa situación? Él ya conocía esa dependencia por el metal pero este caso era muy diferente, ya no era una adicción, era una necesidad, se giró, exclamó por lo bajo "joder" y salió corriendo. Shadow hizo un ademán para alcanzarle pero Tails le sujetó.

"Déjale, entiendo la posición de Sonic." Le dijo Tails.  
"¿Seguro?" Se soltó bruscamente Shadow. "¿Sabes lo de él y Metal Sonic?"  
"Sé lo del proyecto de Mecha Sonic, yo estaba ahí y conservo algunas cicatrices para demostrarlo." Respondió con voz tranquila Tails.

Porque era verdad, él vio a Sonic cuando él y Metal eran un solo ser, sabía que a Sonic aquello le afectaba porque él mismo había dañado a su amigo cuando perdió el control. De todas formas Tails no se daba por vencido, si pudo crear el Cyclone basándose en lo que vio del Egg-walker de Eggman, estaba convencido de que podría encontrar la clave que hacía que el cuerpo metálico de Omega detuviese sus problemas de salud. Sabía que debía darse prisa, aunque se quedase toda la noche despierto, pues no estaba muy seguro si realmente Omega sería capaz de pasar de esa noche.

Había descansado un rato y aunque era de madrugada ahora no era capaz de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, no pensó que tuviese miedo porque los robots no temen nada y sus temblores debían causarlos el propio dolor, un dolor que era como cortocircuitos, calambres, casi podía sentir chispas en su interior cada vez que respiraba, ahora ni el aire suave que entraba por la mascarilla le aliviaba. Estaba demasiado tumbado y eso no le ayudaba a respirar así que se incorporó ahora con algo de más fuerza, vio a un lado a Rouge dormida en el sofá y al otro lado a Shadow sentado en una silla, apoyando su pie en los hierros de aquello parecido a una cama echando un poco atrás la silla tocando con la parte de atrás la pared, tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del cielo entre las estrellas custodiadas por la luna. Le sorprendió que Shadow siguiese ahí, le había oído discutir con Rouge porque quería irse, dijo algo relacionado con que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, no podía soportar ver otra vez cómo la luz de alguien a quien aprecia se apaga poco a poco. Y Guiado por esa luz que ahora desprendía Shadow reflejo de la luna, Omega se volvió a sacar la mascarilla y dio unos saltitos hasta los pies de la cama. Shadow le preguntó qué hacía y le dijo que le convenía quedarse quieto, él no le hizo caso hasta que llegó a su altura y en un par de débiles saltitos subió sobre Shadow, que prácticamente tuvo que cogerle en el aire. Omega se recostó sobre él y apoyó su cabeza en el torso del erizo donde al parecer se sintió mejor y comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad.

"No te gusta esta forma ¿verdad?" Empezó a hablar por fin Omega.  
"Aunque cambie tu aspecto, Omega siempre será Omega." Dijo Shadow tras unos segundos de silencio colocando los brazos de forma que Omega no cayese.  
"He soñado recuerdos." Continuó el conejo. "Desde que tengo memoria sólo he visto el hospital en el que me crié, no recuerdo mucho a mis padres, tenían más hijos de los que ocuparse y no podían malgastar su tiempo en su hijo mayor enfermo." Shadow no hizo ningún comentario, así que prosiguió. "Un día me cansé de todo y decidí que aunque fuese por una vez, aunque fuese la única vez, quería salir por mí mismo y me escapé del hospital, me atrapó el doctor junto con otros animales y lo siguiente que recuerdo ya fue aquel laboratorio donde estábamos tú y yo solos."  
"¿Quieres escaparte ahora también?" Comentó al fin Shadow.  
"No." Omega se acurrucó un poco en Shadow. "Aquí estoy bien, por mucho que corra no podría huir, de todas formas ahora mismo no querría estar en ningún otro lugar." Su voz ahora era débil y su respiración tenía como un pequeño ronquido fino.  
"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Comenzó a respirar rápido Shadow. "¿Dime qué puedo hacer yo?" Repitió cerrando más sus brazos, abrazándole cerrando fuerte los ojos.  
"Nada, tan sólo déjame quedarme aquí." Sonrió el pequeño conejo notando el corazón de Shadow latir.

Después de unas horas llegó Tails con cara de cansado y con unas ojeras que se empezaban a marcar por estar tan metido en sus proyectos.

"Ha llegado el momento, si esto no funciona... no podré hacer nada más por él." Bajó un poco la cabeza.

Despertó a Rouge suavemente y ambos siguieron a Tails, Shadow con Omega en brazos sin ser capaz de hacer comentarios, ya sabía lo que era eso y quería tener esperanza, pero el pensar que Tails no hubiese podido reparar correctamente el sistema del robot, que aquello no fuese a funcionar, entonces sólo le quedaba cerrar los ojos para siempre.  
El robot no tenía un aspecto nuevo de recién salido de fábrica, aún tenía algunas abolladuras y partes mal soldadas, cosa que parecía imposible en los trabajos de Tails que hasta ahora habían sido perfectos, pero Shadow pensó que quizá así era mejor, era como si se hubiese centrado más en arreglar el interior y el system core que en tunearlo. Se acercó y cuando Tails abrió el compartimento que había hecho para acceder al interior para que metiese a Omega, una voz les detuvo. En principio Shadow no quiso girarse y no le importaba que Sonic les hiciese parar, él iba a seguir, pero Rouge le hizo girarse. Algo sucio venía Sonic con una pieza en su mano que le dio a Tails, al parecer Tails no estaba muy convencido de su arreglo porque aún había una pieza dañada que él no había logrado reparar y Sonic había ido a buscarla a una de las fábricas de Eggman.

"Vamos, Shadow." Le dijo Rouge. "Dale las gracias."  
"Hm ¿por qué debería dárselas? Eso también lo podría haber hecho yo." Puso a Omega en el interior del robot. "Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, él rompió el system core." A pesar de ello, girado de espaldas a ellos tenía una leve sonrisita que intentaba disimular.  
"De nada." Dijo Sonic sonriendo también.

El robot empezó a movese con test iniciales de comprobación con añadidos de Tails para que en caso de que alguien intentase reprogramarle de nuevo pudiese pasar a modo manual con el que pudiese cambiar la programación sólo controlándolo con su mente.

"Todos los sistemas operativos, matriz restaurada, funciones y comandos base funcionando." Elevó los brazos mecánicos, los giró y sacó sus armas. "E-123 OMEGA, altura 150cm, peso 1.230.512 Kg, fabricado por el Dr. Eggman Robotnik, Agente de GUN, misión actual... apoyo a Shadow the Hedgehog."  
"Ya claro, y a mí que me den." Se puso las manos en las caderas Rouge.  
"Rouge the Bat." Omega se giró hacia ella, la cogió con una mano y se la subió al hombro. "Cambiando parámetros de misión... misión nueva ¡venganza!" Y tras eso apuntó a Sonic con sus armas.  
"¡Eh!" Dio un salto atrás Sonic. "¿Aún estás enfadado porque te llamé lindo conejito? Fue Shadow el que inventó lo de conejito." Vio a Omega cargando sus armas. "Eres igual que Shadow... sois unos rencorosos."  
"Yo no fui, fue Sonic, Omega, a por él." Mintió Shadow señalando al erizo azul.  
"¡De eso nada!" Gritó Tails entre ellos. "¡Fuera todos de mi casa, me voy a dormir, si queréis jugar iros a la calle!" Se puso un gorro de dormir.  
"Uh... qué genio tiene cuando no duerme bien..." Rió por lo bajo Rouge.

Y allá salieron corriendo, Sonic delante esquivando los disparos de Omega que iba con Rouge aún en su hombro riendo y Shadow corriendo a su lado. En cierta forma le habría gustado seguir con el meca que le hizo Tails, poder usar los chao drivers, seguir teniendo poder suficiente para seguir siendo poderoso e independiente, y a la vez también podría volver a sentir la mano de Rouge acariciándole el flequillo, pensó que ojalá pudiese volver a dormir en los brazos de Shadow una vez más, quizá por ese vínculo que nombró Rouge, porque no lo tenía con sus padres y ahora sí lo tenía con sus amigos. Fuese como fuera, ahora volvía a tener el control absoluto, el poder de proteger a los más importantes para él, los medios para seguir siendo joven por siempre.

Fin


End file.
